Pumpkin Patch
by dorkyduck09
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go to a pumpkin patch.
1. Chapter 1

It was the kind of autumn day that Kurt lived for- he could wear his favorite sweaters and scarves without having to hide them under coats. Not that his coats weren't fashionable, of course, but they hid the outfits he spent hours coordinating. Everything outside was perfectly coordinated shades of brown and orange, the sky was blue, and the ground was littered in leaves. The air was brisk, and he loved the way it turned the tip of Blaine's nose red. He looked over at his boyfriend for the hundredth time that day, smiling at his red nose and cheeks. As much as Kurt hadn't wanted to venture outside, it was totally worth it seeing Blaine like this.

Blaine had called after lunch asking Kurt if he wanted to go to the pumpkin patch. He'd argued that Halloween was just around the corner and if they waited too long all the good pumpkins would be taken. He was too enthusiastic for Kurt to say no, so an hour later he was in Blaine's car driving to some pumpkin patch in the middle of nowhere. But Blaine was excited about pumpkins and his nose was just a little bit pink and it was a beautiful day and… okay, so maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as Kurt thought. It might actually be fun.

As soon as they parked Blaine jumped out of the car with a huge grin on his face. He took Kurt's hand and they walked into the pumpkin patch. They were surrounded by little kids and innocent looking teenagers, and Blaine started looking around intently. Kurt would point to random pumpkins and ask "that one?" Blaine would shake his head and keep looking. They wandered through the patch for half an hour before Kurt started to get annoyed. A pumpkin was a pumpkin to him, Blaine was just too picky.

"Blaine," he said, "just pick a pumpkin. It doesn't matter which one."

"No, Kurt. This is going to be my Halloween pumpkin. It has to be perfect!" Kurt wanted to roll his eyes, but he could only smile. Blaine was just so damn cute he couldn't help himself. If his boyfriend wanted a perfect pumpkin, Kurt would wait for him to find one.

Eventually Kurt found a small pumpkin he liked and he picked it up, Blaine's opinion be damned. He sat on a small haystack at the edge of the patch and watched Blaine continue without him. As serious as he was acting about finding a pumpkin, he looked happy to be there. He would occasionally bend down to look at one closer, but he always stood up and shook his head. At one point he helped a young girl carry her pumpkin to her parents, and Kurt swooned. How the hell did he find someone so perfect, he wondered.

This would forever go down as one of Kurt's favorite afternoons. Watching Blaine look around was like watching a scene in a movie- the sky was clear and beautiful, and all the colors stood out against it (Blaine stood out especially in his burgundy shirt with those tight jeans that Kurt loved to look at him in). Kids were running around screaming while employees served people hot cider. Kurt loved cider, and he slowly sipped his down as he watched Blaine kneel down at a pumpkin. He kneeled a little longer than usual, and Kurt saw the smile spread across Blaine's face. Blaine looked over at Kurt and laughed. Kurt's heart skipped a beat. This boy was so perfect, so excited by the littlest things. He just loved life, and Kurt loved that about him the most. Blaine carefully picked up the pumpkin and came waddling towards Kurt. Of course he picked the biggest one in the damn place, and Kurt laughed as he thought about how small it made Blaine look. He could barely carry it, but his face was shining and so Kurt smiled.

"You found one you like, I see?" he questioned.

Blaine nodded enthusiastically. "Look at it, Kurt. It's big, perfectly round, dark orange, and doesn't have any of those weird rough patches on it. It is perfect," Blaine explained as he tried to balance it on his knee.

Blaine and Kurt paid for their pumpkins and went slowly to the car, setting the pumpkins carefully in the back seat. Blaine buckled his in. "Just in case," he said matter-of-factly. This time, Kurt _did_ roll his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt spent the ride home listening to Blaine chat excitedly about everything that came to his mind. He started by explaining to Kurt how he was going to carve his pumpkin this year (a haunted house), along with a detailed description of all his past pumpkins. He then moved on to Pumpkin Spice Lattes and by now they had gotten all the way to bow ties. Kurt appreciated this topic much more, but he had no idea how they got here. He just liked listening to Blaine talk so excitedly- Kurt didn't even interject. He just sat with a smile on his face and listened to his boyfriend chatter, his hands flying as he spoke.

They finally pulled into Blaine's driveway and took their pumpkins to the kitchen. Blaine laid newspaper down and the boys began carving. Kurt made Blaine scrape the guts out of his pumpkin, but Blaine did so happily. It didn't take long before they were surrounded by pumpkin seeds and orange goo discussing the latest issue of Vogue. Kurt looked over at Blaine as he started carefully tracing the haunted house he was about to carve. Kurt was always impressed by Blaine's artistic ability; he could draw a perfect haunted house without even trying. Kurt, on the other hand, was only good at drawing hearts in his notebooks. If it was anybody else Kurt would probably hate him for his ability, but sometimes Blaine would bring him pictures he drew in class and how could Kurt hate that?

The next twenty minutes were spent in quiet concentration, both boys carving carefully into their pumpkins. The only noise was Kurt's occasional "oh, shit!" and Blaine chuckling in response. When they were done they set their pumpkins out on Blaine's doorstep.

"Are you going to take yours home?" Blaine asked.

"I'd like to leave it here if that's alright," Kurt said, giving Blaine a shy smile. Blaine smiled wide at that and leaned in to kiss Kurt.

"Of course you can leave it here," he said once they had separated. "I'd love it." He gave Kurt an adoring look. Kurt almost swooned, but suddenly Blaine was excitedly talking about the pumpkins again.

"I'll take really good care of them, I promise. I always check to make sure they haven't gotten smashed. It's too early to put candles in yet, but once it's close enough to Halloween I'll light them up every night. We can do it together on the nights you come over…" Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and smiled gently.

"Whatever you want, Blaine," he said. Blaine smiled, a little embarrassed, but her wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and walked him to the car.

"You can stay for dinner if you like," Kurt stated as they turned off Blaine's street. "You're always welcome for dinner. And Carole is making grilled chicken. She makes really good chicken," Kurt added, batting his eyelashes at Blaine.

"Sure, I'll stay. My parents are at some work thing tonight so I'd be trying to feed myself anyway." Kurt cringed at the thought of Blaine making his own food. He may have been good at art, but the boy couldn't make toast without burning it.

Dinner at the Hudson-Hummel household was always a treat, and they accepted Blaine like family. As they passed the food around the table Blaine told them about their trip to the pumpkin patch and how they decorated their pumpkins. "Kurt's just kind of looks like some holes in a pumpkin, but he tried," Blaine stage whispered to Finn, who nearly choked on his food. The dinner passed quickly as everyone talked and teased each other.

When dinner was over, the whole family migrated to the living room and spent the rest of the evening drinking hot chocolate and watching "Inception," leaving Blaine, Kurt, and Carole swooning over Leonardo DiCaprio.

Kurt didn't want Blaine to leave at the end of the night. He never wanted Blaine to leave, but he reluctantly walked him out to his car.

"I had an amazing day, Blaine. Thank you."

"Any time, babe," Blaine winked. Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder and breathing him in.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"I love you, too."

Kurt kissed Blaine hard on the lips. They stayed this way for a few minutes until Blaine reluctantly pulled away. He got into his car and gave Kurt a sad look, but told him he'd see him on Monday. Kurt watched as he backed out of the driveway and straightened himself on the street. When Blaine turned to wave, Kurt blew him one last kiss and laughed when Blaine mimed catching it and putting it in his pocket.

_Dork_, he thought. _My perfect dork. _


End file.
